An intelligent substation is a substation having primary and secondary devices of the substation as intelligent objects, and capable of realizing information sharing and interoperation by standardizing intelligent information based on a high-speed network communication platform and also capable of realizing automation functions such as measurement monitoring, control and protection, information management and the like based on network data.
The intelligent substation includes a station level, a bay level and a process level, and effective contact is mainly performed among different levels through optical cables. Each level includes different systems, devices and apparatuses which co-act and are cooperated with one another. The bay level mainly includes secondary devices such as a measurement and control apparatus and a protection apparatus, and completes measurement, control and protection of the devices on the process level by analyzing sampled value (SV) messages or generic object oriented substation events (GOOSE) messages transmitted by a merging unit and intelligent terminal integrated device.
In the related art, the substation is divided into a high-voltage line part, a main transformer part and a medium voltage side part, and each part is divided into different device bays. Because the protection apparatuses are classified according to the device bays divided by functions, a plurality of types of protection apparatuses may exist in each bay of the substation, and therefore, lots of messages are generated. In the related art, real-time reception and transmission of the above lots of messages cannot be met, and the message transmission efficiency is relatively low, thereby influencing operating efficiency of the substation.